viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaser Smoker
Chaser Smoker (チェイサー・スモーカー, Cheisā Sumōkā), also known as "White Chase Chaser" (白猟のチェイサー, Hakuryō no Cheisā) is a Navy officer stationed at the G-5 base. He was first introduced as a captain in Roguetown, where he made it his mission to capture Luffy D. Monkey, and was later promoted to the rank of commodore, due to the events in Alabasta. At some point during the timeskip, he was promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral. Due to his actions against Luffy at Roguetown, Chaser can be considered as the main antagonist of Roguetown Arc. Appearance Chaser is a muscular light blue green haired man, who carries the very distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist navy jacket which he keeps open with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket which has the kanji for "justice" (正義, Seigi) written on the back of it. He used to carry a Sea-Prism Stone-tipped jutte as his weapon, until it was destroyed during the Battle of Navyford by Hancock Boa. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. The fact that he also rides a custom made motorbike gives off the impression of a delinquent Navy. During his stay on an unknown island of the Grand Line, he was seen without his jacket, which he had a subordinate carry for him. During this time, he was seen keeping his jutte strapped to his back via a series of belts. A scar was visible on the right side of his chest. The Young Past Days As a child he had the same haircut as he did in his pre-timskip time. He had full opened eyes, wore a brown shite with a green rolled-up sleeved jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. During his time as a cadet his hair was styled into a buzz cut and he was already smoking cigars, though at the time only one per smoke. After the Timeskip After the timeskip, his hair is now longer, slicked back and the sides have been cut short. He is also wearing sunglasses and has a scar that extends from his forehead to his right eye and tapers off to the side of his face. He also added the traditional Navy's military coat over his attire, draped over his shoulders like a cape with his jutte, which has either been replaced or repaired since the Battle of Navyford, hanging on the back; he is the one of the few high-ranking navy (more specifically, a vice admiral) not to wear a business suit. Gallery Personality Chaser is a tough and seasoned navy officer, who when first introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Roguetown. Unlike many other Navys in Fairy One Piece Tail, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own brand of justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi. Chaser's view on justice also allows the Straw Hats to remain free even being pirates during the Alabasta Incident. He let Luffy go after he found out that Zolo was ordered by Luffy to save him from drowning. However, he quickly lost his temper after Luffy made a stupid remark. He warned Luffy that as a navy, he would have to try and capture him the next time they meet. Chaser also did not like taking credit in Alabasta for the Straw Hats' work in defeating Crocodile, even cursing the World Government when they attempted to reward him for it. Furthermore, Chaser is very thoughtful. He quickly became interested in Luffy, because he saw parallels with Roger D. Gol in it. This also led him to pursue Luffy, which he does until the present time. In Roguetown he frequently wondered if it was just a coincidence that on the anniversary of Rogers’s execution, Luffy appeared and made such a vortex. Chaser is merciless against pirates and fights them with all his might. However, he expects that pirates also show no mercy towards him; he was even more surprised when Zolo saved him from drowning on Luffy's instructions. In return he had to move on and leave Luffy and his crew alone. On the other hand, Chaser is dedicated to the pursuit of global justice against criminals and pirates and will not forget those that forsake the law and manage to escape his grasp, though he appears to share Garp and Aokiji's "moral justice" and recognizes that not all marines are as noble as their image suggests, nor should all allies be trusted blindly. He also tends to hold grudges toward pirates who have escaped him. For example, he prepares to capture Ace D. Portgaz and is prepared for a big fight. However, after Luffy unexpectedly interrupts them and throws them through several walls, Chaser, as soon as he sees Luffy, barely acknowledges Ace. He merely shoves him into the ground and prepares to go after Luffy, who is his primary target. Chaser treats his subordinates with the same respect as his peers and has never abused his position. He also is brusque to his subordinate Tashigi. Chaser's true colors of being stubborn come out after the defeat when he decides he will leave his post and follow after Luffy no matter the cost. His determination is astounding as he will chase Luffy and become his true nemesis for the show. Smoker's disposition of being obstinate comes out when he decides he will abandon what he is doing and go after Luffy no matter the cost. Smoker has the tendency to not adhere to the standard idea of justice but rather lives up to his own code of justice. The unique aspect about the encounter with he and Luffy is this is first time Luffy actively flees as opposed to fighting. Chaser seems to have a hobby in rock balancing, and does not seem to like people who make too much noise around him, as he claims that it breaks his focus. Chaser also does not trust the Seven Warlords of the Sea as he believes them as nothing more than pirates. In fact, he has been betrayed by Warlords four times so far in the series. Despite his stern, somber and businesslike manner, he does seem to have a soft and benevolent side. In Roguetown, when a little girl bumped into him and dropped her ice cream on his trousers, he takes it in good heart. He even gives her money to buy a new cone. He also shows respect and even protective kindness to his subordinate, Tashigi. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy **Hina **Kuzan **Tashigi **G-5 Family Neutral *Straw Hat Pirates *Seven Warlords of the Sea *Garp D. Monkey *Law Trafalgar Rivals *Luffy D. Monkey *Ace D. Portgaz Enemies *Dragon D. Monkey *Baroque Works *Crocodile *Hancock Boa *Doflamingo Don Quixote Abilities and Powers Chaser is quite a formidable fighter, as on top of his sheer strength, his Logia Cursed Fruit powers set him apart from most naval officers. In Roguetown, he was on the verge of capturing Luffy during their first encounter, and would have succeeded had it not been for Luffy's uncle, Dragon D. Monkey. After the Enies Lobby events, he was shown unsatisfied in capturing a pirate with a bounty of 50,000,000 berries. When Luffy meets him again in Navyford, he comments that Chaser has gotten far stronger before being pinned to the ground. Chaser's overall strength has granted him enough confidence to ask for a reassignment to G-5 in the highly fearsome New World. It is said that the marines of this branch are insane, cruel, brutally violent and merciless. They are known for not following orders, but Chaser managed to earn their obedience. He is one of the few Navy men that has ever beaten Luffy, the others being the high-ranking Admirals Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru as well as the brutal Sentomaru. As a result, Luffy resorts to running away from Smoker if he ever sees him, however Luffy could not use Armament Haki at this time. As evident of his strong build, Smoker possesses incredible physical strength: during their confrontation in Roguetown, he was able to hold down Luffy with him being unable to retaliate, a noteworthy feat, considering Luffy's own inhuman physical power. He also has great endurance and resistance, as he was able to stand back up with no visible damage and without effort after receiving a kick from Boa Hancock, whose attacks are strong enough to shatter stone and Pacifistas armor (though Hancock's kick was primarily to get him off Luffy). After the timeskip, Smoker was able to easily cross the New World entrance and to arrive at Punk Hazard. Smoker and his crew managed to capture some pirates who were liberated from Hody’s control. During his time on Punk Hazard, he managed to give Law Trafalgar a hard time before he was ultimately defeated. Even when he was switched to Tashigi’s body, he managed to strike Luffy. Also, despite him not being in his original body he easily defeated some of Caesar’s underlings. He was also able to battle Vergo on relatively equal terms despite Vergo's superior mastery of Haki, and Smoker's actual goal being to retrieve Law's heart from the rogue Marine. However, he was easily defeated by another Warlord Doflamingo Don Quixote. Chaser has both excellent hearing and memory, as shown during the Alabasta arc when he tells Sanji to attack the third Banana Gator that entered the room, since "that growl just now was the same as the one who ate the key". He has also shown great strategic capabilities, as he was able to plan in mere minutes the efficient assault on the pirates in the plaza during Buggy's attempt to kill Luffy, and utilize his abilities in what seemed to be erratic methods in order to divert Vergo's attention and retrieve Law's heart. Cursed Fruit Chaser has eaten the Smoke-Smoke Fruit, a Logia type Cursed Fruit which allows him to create, control and become smoke. He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. At this point, he doesn't appear to have any exploitable weakness (aside from the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses), due to his ability to be intangible. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Chaser is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Using his smoke powers, Chaser can power up the engines of his motorbike, the Smog Hog, for on-land transportation. Weapons Smoker's main weapon is a large jutte that is quite long and is tipped with Sea-Prism Stone, a material that affects Cursed Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes a Cursed Fruit becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Sea-Prism Stone is, in Chaser's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Cursed Fruit users. Since only the tip is Sea-Prism Stone, it does not affect Chaser himself. He keeps the tip hanging in the air at all times, and his thick clothing provides further protection. When he turns into smoke, the weapon does not turn into smoke with him because of the Sea-Prism Stone. Instead, he carries it with him while in smoke form. Chaser seems to be very proficient in wielding the jutte, taking enemies by surprise and using the weapon to deliver strong blunt attacks. The jutte was broken in half when Boa Hancock kicked it, which led it to crumble. After the timeskip, the jutte has shown to have been repaired. Its hilt is red and seems to be much longer than in the anime, almost reaching down to Chaser's feet. Smog Hog The Smog Hog is used for in-land transportation. It is a wide bike with three wheels (two big ones in the rear, and a smaller one in front) and its engines are powered by his Smoke-Smoke Fruit powers. Additionally, Chaser can traverse water with the bike. Haki Chaser is aware of the existence of Haki, although his exact knowledge in the area is unclear and before the timeskip, Chaser was not able to use it himeself. During the timeskip, he was promoted to vice admiral, so confirming that Smoker can use the ability, since it was stated that all Navy officers of at least Vice Admiral rank possess Haki. This is further proven during the fight with Law Trafalgar, he comments to Tashigi that she doesn't have a Haki level that can allow her to stand Law's powers. Claiming he is the only one present who can do so, it can be implied that he is capable of using Haki to counter a Cursed Fruit's abilities. During his battle with Vergo, he landed a punch where his hand and part of his arm were completely black, demonstrating the use of Armament Haki. History Past Early Life Very little has been said about Smoker's past; what is known is that he joined the Navy at the same time as Hina. However, it appears that Hina has had to help Smoker before in situations where he was almost kicked out of the Navy ranks. Smoker was also present at Loguetown during Gol D. Roger's death. Some time prior to the current storyline, Smoker managed to acquire the rank of Navy Captain, and was charged with the protection of Roguetown, the city in which the Pirate King was born, and then executed. Synopsis Mission at Rougetown Major Battles *Chaser vs. Buggy Pirates and Alvida (Won) *Chaser vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Sanji (interrupted by Dragon D. Monkey) *Chaser vs. Ace D. Portgaz (Draw) *Chaser and Tashigi vs. Unnamed Pirate with a 50,000,000 berry Bounty (unseen; Won) *Navy and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies (Draw) **Smoker vs. Monkey D. Luffy (interrupted by Hancock Boa **Smoker vs. Hancock Boa (Unfinished) *G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. the Freed New Merman Pirates' Slave Pirates (Won) * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. Law Trafalgar (Lost) * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. Centaurs (interrupted by Luffy, Franky, Natsu, Gray, Erza, & Robin) *Chaser (in Tashigi's body) vs. Luffy D. Monkey (interrupted by Smilely) *Chaser (in Tashigi's body), Tashigi (in Smoker's body), Robin Nico, and Franky vs. Caesar Clown (unseen; Lost) *Chaser vs. Vergo (Won) *Chaser vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote (interrupted by Kuzan) Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Navy Category:Navy Vice Admirals Category:Navy Commodores Category:Former Navy Commodores Category:Navy Captains Category:Former Navy Captains Category:Roguetown Characters Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Haki Users